the stranger i know!
by PlotterOfEvilSchemes
Summary: Kevin, Gwen, and Ben. I suck at summary but: kevin finds out he has a younger brother... oh inside is the summary. LOTS OF ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay if you are wondering what this is this is a summary I know, I know this is not chapter 1 but this helps you understand what the story is about, okay**

**Gwen: they are not dumb so stop thinking they are (audience cheers for their protector of the smarties (very smart people))**

**Anyway if you don't know what a summary is look it up in a dictionary the read this**

**You now may carry on!!!!!!!(: **

**Ben, Gwen and Kevin are back. Kevin just finds out about a brother he never knew about, he doesn't know what to do. But when he holds hostage a girl his new brother knows he makes a rather drastic impression on the boy. After the encounter the two wonder off but Kevin wants to know more about the boy. But when aliens take hostage the girl he has to first help to save her life before he and his brother get anywhere. New friends, new powers, new enemies, and more, more ROMANCE! YAY**

**Okay it is confusing I know but it gets better in the story and more understanding okay???**

**And I mean it there is more romance so it might get graphic!! **

**STORY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay sadly I don't own anything in this story apart from the plot, the girl, and Kevin's hot brother who will come into the story soon!**

**Mystery girl: hae, u stay away from my boyfriend! HE"S MINE! U B****!**

**Me: okay, okay calm down**

**Girl: ARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help (runs off screaming to the police saying there's a girl with magic after her then gets taken to the strongest mental hospital in the world)**

**Girl: this is just a very short chapter, because the person who wrote it ain't have the capacity in the brain to think of no more. Anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Gwen POV

I soured through the clouds; my energy wings radiated a vibrant purple color in the dark as they flapped in the wind. I was meeting Ben at Kevin's house after he sent us a message. Although me and Ben were 20 we still acted the same confidant, smart (me), irresponsible (Ben, slightly me), but we were more happy than usual cause Kevin finally turned 21 a week ago, and got his face mashed by a giant birthday cake, after that Ben said the joke was more classy if you do it at a 21st than at a normal birthday party, don't know why. Thoughts continued to scroll through my mind as I flew.

Ben POV

I climbed up to Kevin's bedroom window and waited for Gwen to arrive. I scanned the horizon, until I spotted those beautiful purple wings swooping down towards me. As she stepped onto the roof her energy wings evaporated into thin air.

"Come on lets go in, Kevin said it was important."

Her bubbly voice was now worried for Kevin. I rapped on the window with my knuckles and slipped in to be confronted by a bloodshot eye Kevin who looks like he hadn't slept tonight.

"Kev, you okay mate? You look a bit angry and possibly sad as well, and that ain't like you."

"Oh I'm fine," he spat angrily "just a little annoyed."

Gwen stepped forward and gently directed him to the couch as she said "why are you annoyed, Kev?"

"Because my mother called"

Wow, that's big; I mean she hasn't spoken to him in 4 years, a long time. I decided then that I would rejoin the land of the living and listen to what Kevin was saying.

"… and she said I should have known before but just couldn't say it then and I asked her to tell me what she was meaning and then she just blurted out "YOU have A brother KEVIN!"

Gwen POV

As I heard what Kev said I gasped,

"A brother? How old is he and where is he?

Kevin's rough voice spoke again, "that's the thing he's 16 and um… helivesinNewYork

"What? I didn't understand the second part"

"Um… I was wondering if you would come help me find my brother in NEW YORK with me."

I froze, New York brought back bad memories that I had kept concealed, but surprisingly enough through all the bad stuff Kevin did in New York I still had a crush on him from then on, huh funny. I looked at Ben and he shrugged as if to say you decide. I gave Kevin a hug while saying

"Its okay Kevin, we'll go with you and help bring back your brother"

It was around 5:30 and I was tired as hell. All that energy of the wings made me sleepy………

**Okay I know boring, boring but please I beg of you to Read 'n' Review **

**PLEASE**

**I will set the next chapter up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
